Truth or dare
by assassin2000
Summary: the teens having a sleepover at Astrid's house and play a little game of thruth and dare.


**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON : TRUTH OR DARE.**

Hiccup's POV

Today afther class Astrid decided to have a sleepover at her house.'' Son why are you packing ?'' My father asked.'' Me and the gang are going to have a sleepover at Astrid's house cause her parents arn't home for the night so that is why I'm packing.'' I explained to him.'' Well good luck and give it your shot to take Astrid.'' he said laughing.'' I'll try.'' I said.

'' Okay but tell Toothless to stay here I don't want that dragon here all over again breaking all the tables.'' he said.'' I will see you tomorrow I think. I told my dragon to stay and ran to Astrid's house I was a bit to much early.

'' Hiccup why are you always that early I said tonight not this afthernoon.'' she complained.'' I know I just came to help you setting a few things up.''I said smirking.'' Alright you'll get all the furs from upstairs and put them in the middle from the living room while I push all the tables and chairs in the conners so hop hop we don't got all day.'' she pushing me upstairs I always liked that about her.

'' I'm on it Mrs bossie.'' I said laughing.'' Move and get it Haddock.'' she said giving me a small tap on the head I walked upstairs and gabbed the furs but my shirt kept was stuck between something and it ripped my shirt to two pieces and leaving unrepairble.

'' Well that is just great.'' I said to myself cursing afher that a little bit. I walked downstairs to see that Astrid has everything place and looked at me worried. I looked in her eyes to see where see was looking and saw she was looking at my scars.'' Hiccup how did that happen ?'' she asked.

'' I did something stupid and crazy and it endedup having scars no big deal.'' I said.'' Okay now Hiccup do you any good games we can play ?'' Astrid asked.'' Yes I do why don't we play truth or dare ?'' I suggested.'' Good idea oh and Hiccup get a new shirt.'' she said.

'' Why don't like what you see ?'' I asked.'' I do like what I see.'' she said.'' So why do I need to put on a shirt ?'' I asked.'' Cause I don't like it when Ruffnut is staring at you the entire time so there is your reason.'' she said giving me a peck on the lips.

I walked back upstairs and grabbed my bag and something reminded me I still have to give that necklace to Astrid. I walked downstairs with a the necklace. It was the symbol of the sharpclass made out of pure silver with at the back our names carved in.'' Um Astrid I have something for you.'' I said.

'' What is it then ?'' she asked.'' Close your eyes and you'll see.'' I said smirking.'' I lifted her hair so I could put on the necklace.'' Okay you can open your eyes.'' I said. She opened her eyes and she started to cry infront of me. I did by the looks of it a great job cause making Astrid Hofferson cry of joy means your a god.

'' Hiccup I love it.'' she said.'' Look on the back.'' I said. She looked at it and more tears came.'' Hiccup your the best.'' she said not finishing the line how I hhoped so I thought of something and did what any one would do for a pretty lady.'' Astrid will you give me the honor to be girlfriend ?'' I asked.'' Ofcourse I was waiting for you to ask all this time and you first made me this beautiful necklace then you ask to be your girlfriend that means you're the best boyfriend ever and the only so Hiccup I will give you that honor.'' she said smiling and crying at the same time.

'' Thank you milady now you should stop crying or else the other teens minus Fishlegs will tease you about it.'' I said.'' Hiccup whay would I do without my smart inventor ?'' she asked laughing about my nickname. '' Ofcourseand what would I do without my warrior ?'' I asked.

'' Well without me you would be bullied by the other minus Fishlegs he is a good guy.'' Astrid said.'' And without me you wouldn't I mean we both wouldn't hhave the best yearsof our life so it makes sence then, I can't life without my warrior and you can't live with your smart inventor.'' I said laughing earning a kiss on the lips. Then someone or something had to ruin our moment by knocking on he door.

'' Astrid your tears are still there I'll look who is at the frontdoor.'' I said.'' Thank you my little smart inventor I'll be right back.'' she said running to the bathroom.

I walked to the door and before I opened it I cursed under my breath.I opened the door and saw all the teens.'' Hiccup you're here early the we would think.'' Snotlout said.

'' I was helping Astrid to set up the things for our sleepover oh and Snnotlout don't you dare try to flirting with my girlfriend.'' I said trying to threaten him.

'' So you and Astrid are a couple okay fine by me but when you guys break up she is all mine.'' Snotlout says in victory.'' Well then you can wait long cause when we come of age I'm going to marry here even if it means sacrifice more of my limbs or my life.'' I said to him.

'' Awe so my little inventor would sacrifice himself for me how sweet and yes Snotlout me and Hiccup are a couple so if you try to hurt him I'll kill you do you understand me ?'' she said with a very dangerous voice.

'' Ofcourse Astrid now where do we sleep ?'' he asked.'' Here on the furs in the living rooms so unpack your stuff and sit in a circle cause we're going to play truth or dare.'' Astrid says.

'' Why such a lame game can't we do something dangerous ?'' Tuffnut said.'' Well if you say are Tuffnut we'll give you something dangerous to do.'' Fishlegs said.'' Alright I'm in so who is going to start this master game of danger or truth.'' Tuffnut said.

'' I'll start.'' Ruffnut said. We were sitting in a circle and Ruff was going to began.'' Alright Hiccup truth or dare ?'' she asked.'' Dare.'' I said and I'm probably going to regret this.

'' I dare you to ply the reat of the game without your shirt.'' she said with one ungly big devils smile.

Astrid's POV.

Ruffnut knew that Hiccup and me where a couple but she wouldn't care but deep inside I knew she had something up here sleeves.

Hiccup took off his shirt and his torso had two small scars and one big one that was going from the right side to the left side, his stomack had one big scar on the left, his arms had a few scars, his back had a big scare in the form of a x and I noticed that on his chin ws a scar.

'' Hiccup where did you get all those scars from ?'' Tuffnut asked.'' My turn all riight Tuffnut truth or dare ?'' Hiccup asked.'' Dare ofcourse and you better have something dangerous to give or else.'' he threatend.'' Or else your going to have to deal with Astrid if you hurt me.'' he said laughing.

'' Alright Tuffnut I dare you to scream through the village and yell my god the sea is attacking with fish.'' He said.'' Well thank you Hiccup I will be right back.'' He said getting up and going outside and we stood also outside to watch.

'' Alright Tuff go.'' Hiccup yelled. Tuff ran through the village screaming and all the villagers came out armed with battle cries and soon noticed nothing was going on and out of anger they ran afther Tuff that was screaming and begging for his live.

Afther a few hours Tuffnut came back unharmed and scared like hell.'' Hiccup you'll get that one back.'' he said.'' Why you asked for something dangerous and now you have it.'' Hiccup said.

'' Oh yeah right I forget well my turn Astrid truth or dare ?'' he asked to me.'' Dare.'' I said with a strong voice.'' Alright I dare you to sit on Hiccups lap for the entire game without you shirt.'' He said smiling like his sister.

I took off my shirt and had only bandage on to hide my breats.'' Sexy Astrid.'' Snotlout said.'' Snotlout do you want a broken nose or something like that ?'' I asked him.

'' No.'' he said scared.'' Good now you can't try and get me anymore cause Hiccup was much faster then you.'' I said making him curse under his breath. I walked to Hiccup and sat on his lap.

I leant against him and he rested his head on my shoulder.'' Okay Hiccup truth or dare ?'' I asked my boyfriend.'' Truth.'' he said.

'' Where did you get all those scars from and we want details my little inventor.'' I said.'' Ofcourse my brave warrior.'' He said.'' You to are disgusting you know that ?'' Snotlout asked.'' But you are worse then us.'' Hiccup said.

'' Alright let's begin with the one on my back.'' he said.'' I was with my dad on a trip to one of the islands for a treaty and we where unlucky to cross over the sea of pirate. The second we knew we where attacked.

We where loosing and bad we where outnumbered ten to one the captain made us a deal one of us had to get a giant x on his back and that was a symbol for that you where wrong.

Non of the vikings would do it so I walked to the captain and said I would do it. The captain said that I had more courage then the vikings so he ripped of my shirt and grabbed a knife and made the symbol I cried of pain.

And my father was angery at the captain but he was this time for once proud at me for sacrificing me for the entire boat full of vikings.'' he said.

'' The scar on my torso was a training with Snotlout he was so wild with his sword that he hit me with it.'' he said and I glared a deadly stare to him.

'' The two small cuts on my stomach happend in the forge it was in my first week I fell over a sword I dropped and luckly for me that Gobber grabbed my in time or else I would have fallen on the knives what where lying on the ground only two knives hit I fell on inplace of dozen.'' he said.

'' The cuts on my arm where cause I thought I was useless and a outcast so I started cutting myself till Gobber found out and brought me to my dad.'' he said and I was shocked to believe that he hated his live that much a few years ago that he started cutting himself.

'' And the one on my chin came from when mom was taken my dad told me the story. I was in the crib and a dragon broke in and his claws hit my chin and my mother sacrificed herself for me atleast that is what my dad says but I think the story has a other side.'' he said finishing his story about his scars.

'' Okay Fishlegs truth or dare ?'' he asked.'' Dare.'' Fishlegs said.'' I dare you to take Ruffnut on a date.'' he said smiling at his friend.

'' Okay.'' he said.'' Snotlout truth or dare ?'' Fishlegs asked.'' Dare ?'' Snotlout said.'' I dare you to kiss Tuffnut.'' he said causing me, Hiccup, himself and Ruffnut to laugh till tears came out of our eyes.

'' Fine cause it's a dare.'' he said.'' Alright Tuff ready for your worse nightmare ?'' he asked.'' I was born ready.'' he said. Snotlout kissed him and both boys ran to the first bucket of water they could find and put there mouth in it.

'' Alright Ruffnut truth or dare ?'' Snotlout asked.'' Dare.'' she said.'' I sare you to kiss Fishlegs for one minute.'' You got it.'' she said.

She pulled Fishlegs into a kiss and afther a minute she was done.'' AlrightAstrid truth or dare ?'' she asked.'' Dare.'' I said.'' I dare you to sleep with Hiccup naked. '' she said smiling again like the devil.

'' Sure alright Snotlout truth or dare.'' I asked.'' Dare.'' he said.'' I dare you to sleep with your dragon tonight and you'll stay dare till we say you may get out of there.'' I said.'' Fine.'' he said.'' Tuffnut truth or dare ?'' he asked.'' Dare.'' Tuff said probably a big mistake.

'' I dare you to kiss your crush.'' Snotlout said.'' Okay but don't kill me.'' he said. Tuff walked to my and kissed me on the lips. I kicked his manhood and hit his face with my fist and kissed Hiccup afther that on the lips.

'' I said do not kill me.'' he yelled.'' But I didn't kill you only hurt you.'' I said.'' Alright Hiccup truth or dare ?'' he asked.'' Dare.'' Hiccup said.'' I dare you to sleep with Astrid also naked tonight.'' he said smiling also like tthe devil.

'' Okay but you know we should sleep cause Ruff fell a sleep on Fishlegs and he is also about to fall insleep so Snotlout o to Hookfang and sleep there and Tuff you're turn around and sleep cause you won't see us naked.'' Hiccup said.

The two boys did as they where told.'' Alright Astrid looks like we have to undress everthing.'' he said with a nervous voice.'' Okay at the same time.'' I said. I counted off and we where totaly naked at the same time.

'' Goodnight Astrid.'' he said going under furs.'' Goodnight Hiccup.'' I said. I laid my head on his chest on fell asleep.

Next moring.

'' Wake up lovebirds time for breakfast.'' the teens said at the same time.'' Guys you go ahead we'll catch up.'' I said.'' Oaky see you guys.'' Ruff said leaving with the boys to the great hall.

'' Hiccup don't get up come here.'' I said. He walked back to me and sat next to me I pinned him against the ground. I sat at him and started kiss him and we were at the moment making out.


End file.
